One Valentine's Day
by CrystalWolf
Summary: A little D/G. R/R! Flames allowed. :)
1. The Surprise Ball

[One Valentine's Day]  
  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for a few of them - you will know when they are not J.K.'s if you've read all four books!  
  
I use British English.  
  
AMB3R gave me the idea 'bout G/D fics. This is probably my first real G/D - the one 'bout Draco at the funeral wasn't really a G/D. Well, hope you like it!  
  
This fanfic takes place in Ginny's fourth year.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Surprise Ball  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny grinned as her friend passed her a note. Professor McGonagall's back was turned to the students as she was writing on the board. Ginny made sure that Professor McGonagall wasn't looking, and carefully unfolded the letter.  
  
Hey Gin!  
  
You are such a loser; no wonder no one likes you. It's your fault that we got a detention from Snape - and on Friday too! Everyone's been blaming you for that detention. You know what we will have to do? I heard Snape's gonna make us clean the floors, tables, etc. Also he may even tell us to clean up the Owlery. That is horrible!  
  
Bye, loser.  
  
-Lisa  
  
Ginny felt blood rush to her face. She glanced at Professor McGonagall who was still writing on the board. Then Ginny took out her wand angrily and muttered a spell. Lisa suddenly, for no apparent reason at all (at least to everyone but Ginny), started cracking up.  
  
Professor McGonagall whipped around and said, "Miss Logan! I am greatly surprised by your behaviour! As top student, don't you know any better than to start laughing in the middle of class?"  
  
The student was still laughing as she managed to stutter, "S- s- s- so- sorry, Profe- Profess- Professor!"  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed as she looked at her watch. Class would be ending in two minutes. She looked at the class and said, "Class dismissed, and those you have not copied the notes on the board, please do so before leaving for Divination."  
  
Lisa was still laughing away. Professor McGonagall looked at Lisa in a disapproving sort of way, and suddenly said, "Oh, yes, I forgot. Before you leave, you must know that there will be a dance the next Friday."  
  
There were gasps from the all of the students - none of them had left for Divination yet, after all, it was probably their least favourite subject next to Potions. A boy raised his hand and asked, "So soon? What's the occasion?"  
  
"If you must know, Fangle, it's the Valentine's Day ball. Professor Dumbledore has decided to introduce it," Professor McGonagall said, bearing a disgusted look on her face. She disapproved of having too many balls, and this one she was not looking forward to one bit.  
  
The students all moved towards the door, muttering to each other. Lisa, who was still laughing, headed for the door but was stopped by Professor McGonagall, "Miss Logan, please stay. I need to have a few words with you."  
  
"But Professor, Ginny hexed-" Lisa started off, but was interrupted by McGonagall.  
  
"I need to have a few words with you," Professor McGonagall said firmly, and looking at Ginny, she added, "And the same goes for you, Miss Weasley."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Don't worry if you were! There'll be at least a second chapter! I just have to get it up (meaning type it out, and upload it). 


	2. The Long Talk With McGonagall

[One Valentine's Day]  
  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
I use British English.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Long Talk With McGonagall  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny went over to Professor McGonagall's desk, dropping her book bag beside a student's desk nearby. Lisa was already there, obviously cured of her laughter (Professor McGonagall cured her), and she was scowling at Ginny.  
  
"Now I suppose both of you know why you are here?" Professor McGonagall looked sternly at the two girls. Ginny nodded and gulped. Lisa muttered a "yes". Professor McGonagall then told the two girls to tell her why they had "misbehaved". Ginny mumbled something about a note, which Professor McGonagall didn't hear clearly.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Weasley, but I believe you said something about a note?" Professor McGonagall asked as she held her palm up to receive the note, which Ginny was reluctantly handing over. Lisa stared daggers at Ginny, who looked down in fear. Professor McGonagall scanned through the note and took fifteen points in total off Gryffindor (ten points were taken off thanks to Lisa and her note; five taken off thanks to Ginny "hexing" Lisa), and sent them to Divination with a note explaining why the two were late.  
  
"And, one more thing," Professor McGonagall said as the two girls turned to get their book bags. The girls looked up.  
  
"Don't expect to be going to the dance, because you won't," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"But, but... Professor, can we- can we, um, make a compromise?" Ginny asked hastily. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows at Ginny, but beckoned her to go on.  
  
"Why don't you give us a punishment? You didn't give one to us!" Ginny said.  
  
"There shall be a compromise," Professor McGonagall said, and drawing in air, she continued, "You may go to the dance... As long as someone in fifth year or above invites you as his partner. Are you listening, Miss Logan?"  
  
Lisa nodded and left the room promptly with the book bag slung over her shoulder. Ginny grabbed her book bag and grinned at Professor McGonagall, who smiled in return. Ginny muttered something about being very, very late and dashed out of the classroom to catch up with Lisa.  
  
~*~*~ 


	3. Divination & After

[One Valentine's Day]  
  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
I use British English.  
  
Chapter 3 - Divination & After  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Thanks a lot, Ginny," Lisa scowled once again.  
  
"You were the one who passed the horrid letter to me," Ginny retorted as she snatched Professor McGonagall's note (the one explaining why Ginny & Lisa were late) out of Lisa's hands.  
  
"Hey! Give it back!" Lisa exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to. We'll go for Divination, hand in the letter, and pretend you didn't hand me that nasty note, and also that I didn't 'hex' you, okay?" Ginny held the note high into the air, as though threatening (although she didn't want/mean to threaten anyone or anything!)  
  
"Fine. But it still did happen..." Lisa's voice trailed off.  
  
"Just pretend it never did!" Ginny sighed, surprised at her own patience with Lisa.  
  
"Okay," Lisa replied as she walked beside Ginny, heading for Divination.  
  
The two girls climbed up the ladder. Professor Trelawney glanced at them and clicked her tongue impatiently, "Well, it's about time, isn't it?"  
  
Ginny handed the note to Professor Trelawney, who beckoned them to sit down. Lisa sat beside Ginny and whispered, "Now why is she irritated? Quite unlike her!" Ginny grinned and nodded in agreement. Ginny glanced around and realised that everyone was drifting off to sleep. Only a few pupils who admired Professor Trelawney were wide-awake. She shivered - it was still winter, and at the top of the castle, it was extremely cold. She pulled on her sweater, and glanced around the room for a second time. The fire was blazing in a corner, and she saw that despite this, many students, like her, had their sweaters on, over their robes (they looked peculiar, but they didn't seem to mind). Ginny yawned, closed her eyes, and rested her head on the table. The lesson seemed to go on forever and ever...  
  
"Ginny! Wake up!" Lisa hissed in her ear.  
  
"Wha- what?" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"Divination's going to end; you'd better get up!"  
  
"All right," Ginny replied, looking up. Professor Trelawney was ranting (according to Ginny) about Dream Catchers. Ginny decided to ask Lisa, later on, what she had missed while she was taking a quick nap. Ginny heard a giggling noise and turned her head. One of the girls in her class, Louise Stanford, was asleep. Well, she sort of was. She was probably dreaming. Eric Fangle, the boy who had asked Professor McGonagall about the ball, was sitting next to her. He was nudging her, and she sleepily whacked his face. Eric cursed under his breath and hit her lightly. Louise woke up with a jolt. Luckily for her, Professor Trelawney was too busy talking about Dream Catchers to notice Louise. Louise muttered her thanks to Eric who grinned at Ginny. Ginny turned around and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Just then, Professor Trelawney said, "Okay class! That's it for today!"  
  
"Did you see how Eric grinned at me?" Ginny shuddered.  
  
"Yes, I think he likes you," Lisa replied.  
  
"Well, I hope he doesn't ask me to go to the ball with him, because someone's already asked me."  
  
"Yeah, right," Lisa muttered. Ginny gave her "I'm-not-kidding" look.  
  
It was after lunch, and both Ginny and Lisa had a free period after this. They could do anything they wanted to, except go into the Forbidden Forest and things like that. Ginny explained that earlier, Malfoy - Draco Malfoy - had asked her to the dance. Ginny had immediately agreed.  
  
"I don't believe that he has a crush on you," Lisa said, referring to Draco.  
  
"I don't know... I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you," Ginny replied.  
  
"Why not? Did he express his love or you?" Lisa joked. But Ginny's eyes scanned the ground and Lisa could see a tinge of red on Ginny's cheek.  
  
"Oh my gosh! He did express his love for you, didn't he?" Lisa asked, jumping around like a maniac.  
  
"Um... yeah... Sort of..." came Ginny's quiet reply.  
  
~*~*~ 


	4. Disappointment & Confrontment

[One Valentine's Day]  
  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
I use British English.  
  
And by the way I have no idea if there is such a word as "confrontment", but on Word it didn't correct me so...  
  
Chapter 4 - Disappointment & Confrontment  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night, as Ginny was heading towards the common room, Eric stopped her. Eric was panting, and Ginny could tell he had been running. Ginny laid a hand on Eric's shoulder to calm him down, though she could tell that didn't help. Eric was wheezing, and he managed to mutter, "I'm fine."  
  
When Eric stopped wheezing, he said, "Ginny... I've had a crush on you since... I - I first s-saw you. Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Ginny's jaw was wide open, and she stuttered, "Y-you did? I-I- I'm sorry, b-but, M-Malfoy already, uh-uh, asked me. And I- I agreed."  
  
Ginny turned her head away from Eric, afraid to see his reaction. Eric, however, just muttered an "Okay." and left, obviously embarrassed. Ginny headed to the common room, where she was first headed.  
  
While everyone was asleep, Eric was thinking. Thinking why Ginny agreed to go with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin. Did she feel anything for an enemy? Eric felt tears pouring freely down his cheeks, and he buried his head under his pillow. But that did not help him to sleep. He was wide- awake, and he decided to make Ginny like him. After an hour or so of thinking, he realised that what he wanted, was not to make Ginny like him, but for her to be happy.  
  
So the next day, after breakfast, Eric set off to find Draco. He found Draco on the Quidditch field, and for once Draco wasn't surrounded by anyone. Eric felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew he would be late for Care of Magical Creatures, but it was nearby and Hagrid would be forgiving.  
  
"Hey! Malfoy!" Eric yelled.  
  
Draco looked up and said in his most long, drawly voice, "What do you want, Fangle?"  
  
"You don't like Ginny, do you? Why did you ask her to the ball?"  
  
At this, Draco turned red and retorted in a less confident voice, "Mind your own business, Fangle. Whether I like Ginny or not is not your business, so leave me alone. And, you seem to be late for your lesson. Bye." And Draco turned and left.  
  
Eric looked in the direction Draco went and looked towards the direction of Care of Magical Creatures. He sighed as he headed for class.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please R/R! I'll be continuing, at least till I get to the day of the ball! 


	5. The Ball

[One Valentine's Day]  
  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
I use British English.  
  
Chapter 5 - The Ball  
  
~*~*~  
  
The days passed fast, and the ball approached. Of course for the Gryffindor fourth-years they cleaned up some of the rooms as a punishment (Snape decided not to hold them back doing nothing but to let them clean rooms instead).  
  
When the day of the ball arrived slightly more than a week later, Ginny went with Draco; Eric with Louise; Harry with Hermione; Ron with Cho... Ron gaped when he saw Ginny with Draco. He muttered something that sounded like "The stupid butthead" as he danced with Cho. Cho, of course, was still quiet upset about Cedric, but she knew Ron was one of the sweetest guys ever, next to Cedric and Harry (Harry politely refused to go to the ball with Cho). The ball lasted until midnight, so the students had lots of time to dance.  
  
"You look beautiful," Draco whispered.  
  
"Thanks. You look good too," Ginny mumbled, her face turning red.  
  
Draco twirled Ginny around and he kissed her lightly on the cheek. He led her outside, to the Quidditch field. Ginny reluctantly followed. Draco sensed this and muttered quietly, "Trust me." He looked her straight in the eye when he said this, so Ginny trusted him.  
  
"Eric confronted me last Tuesday."  
  
"He - he what?!" Ginny burst out, bewildered.  
  
"Is that what he's like?" Draco sighed.  
  
"No. He would never have done that!"  
  
"He did do that. Last Tuesday."  
  
"So why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Remember I told you I loved you?"  
  
"Yes..." Ginny said, unsure of what Draco's next move would be.  
  
"He loves you more."  
  
"Eric said he had a crush on me! He never said he loved me!"  
  
"Almost the same."  
  
"So, you took me here to break up with me?"  
  
"We never were boyfriend-and-girlfriend, were we?"  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"Well, Ginny, I just want to wish you and Eric good luck."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"I love you, but I want you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy."  
  
"You will be happier with him. After all, I cannot continue..." Draco's voice trailed off.  
  
"Continue what?"  
  
"Both of us, we cannot continue dating. The Slytherins will surely taunt you all the time. And the Gryffindors hate me."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Not me. But we... are not, um, right for each other." Draco said, and by the tone of his voice, he wanted to end the conversation. Ginny nodded and turned around, heading back to the ball.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I dunno what happened to D/G. Oh well. I guess I'm allergic to typing/writing them. But I don't mind reading them. This is the last chapter, so... sorry, guys/gals! 


End file.
